Mignon's Ojamajo Carnival
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Another King Of Fighters songfic. This time, it's stars the adorable white magician of the Maximum Impact series, Mignon Beart. Song is Ojamajo Carnival from the anime, Ojamajo Doremi.


Hi, I am Tinyrocket! And for those who read my other King Of Fighters songfic, Lilly's Nightmare, I am making another only it is more happier and starring the adorable yet absent-minded white magician, Mignon Beart! I don't own any King Of Fighters character OR the song "Ojamajo Carnival" Enjoy!

In her house, Mignon Beart was reading a book studying white magic so she could be as good as her grandmother. As she reads, a peppy tune then started to play.

**Dokkiri Dokkiri DON DON! **(Throbbing Throbbing DON DON!)

**Fushagi na chikara ga waitara da-shiyo? **_**Do-suru? **_(If mysterious power appears, what shall I do? _What will you do?)_

Mignon then got a smug grin on her face, she got up and focused a white ball of light in her hands.

**Bikkuri, Bikkuri BIN!! BIN!! **(Surprising, Surprising. BIN!! BIN!!)

**Nandaka tottemo suteki ne i-desho? **_**I-yone? **_(It's somehow very nice, do you envy me? _We envy you!)_

Suddenly, She just noticed a notebook with the homework she was supposed to do on the desk she was studying on.

**Kitta mainichi ga nichiyoubi **(Surely everyday changes into Sunday)

**Gakkou no naka ni yuuenchi **(There is an amusement park in the school)

She then smiled as she picked up the notebook and threw against the wall making it fall into a wastebasket.

**Yana shukudai ha ze-nbu gomibako ni sutechae** (Let's throw all unwilling homework into a trash can)

The pink-haired girl then went back to her studies.

**Kyoukasho mitemo kaitenai kedo **(Though I read textbook, such tale isn't in it)

She then put her finger to her chin deep in thought.

**Koneko ni kiitemo soppo muku kedo **(Though I ask kitten, it turns up the face)

The white magician then narrowed her eyes in determination as she nodded her head as she slammed the book shut.

**Demo ne moshikashite honto-ni **(But maybe really)

**Dekichau kamo shirenai yo!? **(I will be able to do it!?)

The next day, she was doing her trademark skip singing to herself and making that funny sound when her foot touches the ground. While she was skipping, she passed the Kyokugen Dojo.

**Ookina koe de "Pirika Pirirara" **(With my loud voice "Pirika Pirirara")

**Hashaide sawaide utatchae **(Let's frolic, let's make merry and let's sing)

Takuma was then telling instructions to Ryo, Robert and Yuri.

**Papa, Mama, sensei amalgam ojisan **(Dad, Mom, teacher and snappish old men)

Suddenly, Mignon came out of nowhere and landed on top of Takuma knocking him to the ground. The pink-haired girl sat down on the unconscious man smiling triumphantly. Ryo simply looked at her in disbelief as Robert scratched the back of his head in confusion while Yuri tilted her head.

"**Urusa-I" nante ne kazan ga dai funka **(Say "Noisy" just like that volcano erupts violently)

Mignon is now skipping happily on stepping stones on a pond.

"**Osora ni hibike "Pirika Pirirara" **(Sound it in the sky "Pirika Pirirara")

**Tonde hastate mawatchae **(Let's fly, let's run and let's turn)

She then stopped on a stone and smiled while looking up at the sky as a rainbow appears while butterflies and flower petals flow past her.

**Tesuto de san ten egao ha man ten **(I got 3 marks in the test but my smile got full marks)

**Dokidoki wakuwaku ha nenjuumukyuu **(I feel throb and excitement throughout the year)

Later, that night, Mignon was in a field looking up at the starry night as she was watching shooting stars.

**Kinkira Kinkira RIN RIN! **(Shining, shining, RIN, RIN!)

**Nagareboshi wo tsukametara do-shiyo? **_**Do-suru? **_(If I can catch shooting star, what shall I do? _What will you do?_)

Suddenly, a star fell towards her. Jumping up in surprise, she accidentally got it. Suddenly, much to her surprise, it started to glow.

**Batchiri Batchiri Ban Ban!! **(All right, all right, BAN, BAN!!)

**Negaigoto ga kanau yo ne I-desho! **_**I-Yone **_(My wish comes true, do you envy me! _We envy you!_)

Suddenly, the star disappears before giant angel wings appeared on Mignon's back. At first, she was shocked. But, then smiled and started to fly off into the night sky.

**Kitto mainichi ga tanjoubi **(Surely everyday changes into birthday)

**Haishasan ha zu-tto oyasumi **(Dentist will close always)

She then flew around the city of Southtown, dropping white sparkles all over it.

**Itai chuusya ha yawarakai mashumaro ni shichae **(Let's change painful injection into soft marshmallow)

Suddenly, she found herself waking up on her desk. She then frowned knowing the whole shooting star experience was a dream. Then, she heard a creepy dark giggle. She then around to see Ninon shaking her head in disbelief as she begins to berate her older sister.

"**Sonna no muri sa" Kimi ha warau dake **("Such tale is impossible" You only laugh at me)

**Koinu ni kiitemo shippo furu dake **(Though I ask puppy, it only wags the tail)

Mignon puffed her cheeks in anger as she yelled at Ninon for disrespecting her older sister. The black-clad girl simply rolled her eyes as she walked out of the way leaving a very ticked-off Mignon.

**Demo ne moshikashite honto-ni **(But maybe really)

Ninon's insults only made Mignon more determined then ever.

**Dekichau kamo shirenai yo!? **(I will be able to do it!?)

Mignon was now skipping past the Kusanagi residence, home of father and son, Kyo and Saisyu.

**Ookina koe de "Pirika Pirirara" **(With my loud voice, Pirika Pirirara)

**Fuzakete sawaide odotchae **(Let's romp, let's make merry and let's dance)

Kyo, Saisyu, Benimaru, Daimon and Shingo were talking to each other.

**Papa, Mama, sensei amalgam ojisan** (Dad, Mon, teacher and snappish old man)

Just like with Takuma, Mignon came out of nowhere and landed on top of Saisyu knocking him out. Mignon again smiled in triumph. Kyo's jaw dropped in disbelief and Shingo's eyes sprang out in surprise while Benimaru and Daimon raised their eyes in confusion.

"**Nenasa-I" nante ne laminar okkochita **(Say "Go to bed" just like that thunderbolt hits me)

Mignon was then skipping happily in a large sunny field while drinking from a juice box.

**Osora ni hibike "Pirika Pirirara **(Sound it like the sky, "Pirika Pirirara")

**Jarete hashitte asonjae **(Let's frisk, let's run and let's play)

Mignon smiled as she held her juice box up the air.

**Ju-su de kanpai okawari hyappai **(Cheers, drink juice, another 100 glasses)

**Genki ga tenkomori nenjuumukyuu **(My energy overflows throughout the year)

Mignon was then skipping past yet another building. This time, a Chinese temple of some sort.

**Ookina koe de "Pirika Pirirara" **(With my loud voice "Pirika Pirirara")

**Hashaide sawaide utatchae **(Let's frolic, let's make merry and let's sing)

Athena, Kensou, Chin, Bao and Momoko were training their psychic powers.

**Papa, Mama, sensei amalgam ojisan **(Dad, Mom, teacher and snappish old men)

Suddenly, as with Takuma and Saisyu, Mignon came out of nowhere and landed on top of Chin. Athena gasped in horror as Kensou jumped in surprise as Bao and Momoko looked on in confusion. For once, Mignon had a serious look on her face.

"**Urusa-I" nante ne kazan ga dai funka **(Say "Noisy" just like that volcano erupts violently)

Mignon simply pointed at Athena in form of a challenge. The purple-haired pop idol got a huge question mark over her head. Bao meanwhile took a twig and started to poke the unconscious Chin.

"**Osora ni hibike "Pirika Pirirara" **(Sound it in the sky "Pirika Pirirara")

**Tonde hastate mawatchae **(Let's fly, let's run and let's turn)

Mignon then started to rotate her arm preparing for a battle. Poor Athena didn't know what to do. She tried looking to Bao and Momoko for help but the two children are too busy trying to wake Chin up. She then looked at Kensou simply stood aside stunned by confusion.

**Tesuto de san ten egao ha man ten **(I got 3 marks in the test but my smile got full marks)

**Dokidoki wakuwaku ha nenjuumukyuu **(I feel throb and excitement throughout the year)

Mignon is very ready for anything as she narrowed her eyes getting in her Chinese Boxing pose. Athena gulped as she got into her fighting pose as well knowing there is no way around.

**Zutto zutto ne nenjuumukyuu **(Always , always, throughout years)

Mignon then started to the battle charging forward.

(blinks twice) Okay… That is without a doubt, the most random songfic I ever written and not in a "Rayman: Raving Rabbids" sort of way… Sorry, this was all I could come up with. I mean I wrote this story as a tribute to one of my favourite King Of Fighters characters and I chose the song because it matches her perfectly. Unfortunately, I can't find the right plot for it. Darn, my touch must be slipping… Review away!


End file.
